


Eiyū no tsubasa

by Galaxies_Beyond



Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Quirks (My Hero Academia), Alternate universe-dragons, Animus Dragon Iida, Bakugo has explosive spit, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Boku no homo academia, Breath of Evil, Buckle up because this is gonna be random, But also Skywing Shouto, But also half human, Crossover, Death, Don't Ask, Ejiro has siblings, He's a hybrid boi, Hivewing Katsuki, I mean four die but, I sneezed and this happened, I wanted dragon boios, Icewing Shouto, Iida Tenya is a Good Friend, Iida Tenya is a soft boy, Izuku Midorya and Katsuki Bakugo do not get along, Izuku Midorya is NOT a soft boy, Izuku Midorya is a badass, Izuku is not a soft boi, Kirishima Eijiro is a good friend, Leafwing Izuku, M/M, Midoriya Izuku is a Good Friend, Mind Control, Mudwing Eijiro, My First Work in This Fandom, Note the sarcasam, Prince Bakugou Katsuki, Prince Todoroki Shouto, Sandwing Iida, She says hi, Shouto Todoroki has daddy issues, Shouto Todoroki is a soft boy, So she's a soft girl, That honor belongs to Eijiro's sister, They are dragon boios, Todoroki Enji | Endeavor's Bad Parenting, Todoroki Shouto is Bad at Feelings, Writing with a friend who doesn't have ao3, at first but still, endeavor's a+ parenting, five of them, it'll be explained in the fic, quite the opposite, so I wrote them, very gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21837199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxies_Beyond/pseuds/Galaxies_Beyond
Summary: Wings of Fire BNHANo good summary today folks.
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki & Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Iida Tenya & Kirishima Eijirou, Iida Tenya & Todoroki Shouto, Kirishima Eijirou & Todoroki Shouto, Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Pyrrhia

The land of Pyrrhia is a mystical land. Filled with mystical creatures. Three, to be exact.

The first are the old dragons, only a few of them are alive today. They are your normal dragons, those who look exactly like their ancestors; With four legs and curved snouts. They are more powerful, but slower than their new descendants.

Speaking of which, the descendants go by many names: Draconians, New Dragons, and humans being the three main ones. They have the trademark wings, tails, and horns of their ancestors, along with patches of scales (Some more than others), but they have many distinguishing features, such as pale flesh, pelts of many colors on their heads (That some call hair), arms, hands, and only one pair of legs. Some have other features depending on their tribe; SandWings have barbs on their tails, IceWings have icicle-like spines on their backs, RainWings have prehensile tails and color-changing scales (Some can even change the color of their skin), and so far so fourth.

Then there are the normal humans, also known as scavengers. They aren't anything interesting.

Anyways, among the Draconians, there is a powerful King who rules the SkyWing kingdom in the place of his late mother, who had no female relatives. He did marry, but he married an IceWing, in order to have a powerful heir.

He did have a powerful heir, a young male, but this dragonet was a killer before he had hatched. This was known because of his powers: half of him burned with fire, turning everything that side touched into a burnt mess, and the other half was an icy death, freezing everything that side touched. In order for this to have happened, he must have sucked the fire and the ice of his siblings, killing them in the process.

This young SkyWing prince was named Shouto Todoroki.

His father, King Endeavor, trained him ruthlessly, turning the young killer into a skilled one. At age 10, Shouto became the champion of the arena, which, due to the King's hunger for war, was a daily entertainment of fellow SkyWings.

He was sent in to kill dragons and draconians alike when they won to many battles. By the age of 15, he had more blood on his talons than anyone else in Pyrrhia. He had fought in many of his father's wars and killed many in them. That combined with his time in the arena, made his body count higher than that of Darkstalker.

But Shouto wasn't a bad person. Sure, he was a murderer, but he was one against his will. All he really wanted was a friend or even a lover, but no one could touch him without either getting a nasty burn or hypothermia. Or both.

That changed when he met the MudWing.

Eijiro Kirishima was the first of six siblings to hatch, so he was the bigwings. He helped his siblings out of their eggs. His family of six composed of himself, Cattail, Swamp, Boulder, Inca, and Red. All boys except for Red.

They were closer than normal winglets of MudWings, maybe because Eijiro is a good sibling, so it seemed to be that they shared one mind in battle, always knowing when one is in trouble.

That didn't seem to stop the grasp of death from decending on Inca, Cattail, Boulder, and Swamp.

Red was only safe because of Eijiro. She hid under his wings when the SkyWing army seemed to rain fire on them. The only reason Eijiro didn't burn to a crisp was because of the fact that he was hatched from a bloodred egg. And MudWings hatched from bloodred eggs are fireproof. Ever since then, Eijiro and Red have been closer than any two beings on Pyrrhia.

Now, Red and Eijiro sometimes sneak into the Sky Kingdom and help free the prisoners (As the "Jail" was just a bunch of pillars, draconians and dragons alike chained to each other. Their wings bound so they couldn't fly away), but only once were they caught.

By the Prince himself.

Shouto, being 17 at this time, didn't run away or call for the guards, but instead helped; Using his firescales (As his condition was called on that side, the other was frostscales) to burn the restraints off of the captured NightWing, who thanked them and flew away. Eijiro and Red thanked the Prince for his aid, and asked if there was anything they could do to repay him.

Shouto didn't ask for much, only that they became his friends. The two MudWings agreed and took him to the Mud Kingdom.

The kingdom wasn't anything impressive, but Shouto enjoyed his time that he spent living there, Red and Eijiro taking him in as their brother. They still went to the Sky Kingdom and released prisoners, but only one wanted to stay, as he had no where else to go.

This draconian was a SandWing named Iida Tenya. He was taken prisoner in the Sky Kingdom due to trespassing and of his magic which the SkyWings wanted to get rid of. Iida explained he was an Animus, which are powerful beings that could do anything besides bringing back the dead (Eijiro and Red both shed a tear as for a moment they thought they could bring their brothers back).

As he couldn't go home (He had no home to go to, his family being dead by NightWing talons, home burnt to the ground), Eijiro invited him to join their winglet, and Iida jumped at the offer.

After some shenanigans with his magic (It was nothing, really. Only using it when he absolutely needed to. Plus turning Red's hair, well, red like her namesake and Eijiro's own hair), they encountered to strange draconians; One with four wings, and one with wings that honestly, looked like leaves.

They introduced themselves as Katsuki Bakugo and Izuku Midorya, and they needed dire help.


	2. Pantala

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku and Katsuki's lives on the distant continent of Pantala

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the closest thing to Villan!Midorya as you'll get from this author *points at self*

Izuku Midorya lived a simple life for the first 10 years of his existence in the Poison Jungle; Reading about Clearsight (An ancient dragon who came to Pantala from the other continent), hanging out with friends, and plotting how to burn down the hives due to the Tree Wars. Usual LeafWing stuff.

You see, the Tree Wars happened long before Izuku hatched, but even he wanted revenge on the HiveWings for destroying the forests that covered Pantala, and trying to wipe out the LeafWings (That last one didn't succeed, as Izuku was here today, and he was a LeafWing, last time he checked). Izuku didn't hate many things, but HiveWings were something he _despised_. Oh, how he wanted to rip their wings off and burn down the hives with his bare hands. And his plants, if he could just get them far enough out into the savanna.

Izuku, being a LeafWing, has leafspeak. He can't control the plants, per say, but he _could_ talk to them and ask them to do stuff for him. Such as to tell him when any HiveWing wanders into the Poison Jungle, so that he may have the pleasure of murdering them himself. His leafspeak is very powerful, as well. He can sense plants from the savanna in the center of the jungle.

He met the HiveWing that would become an endearing part of his life while he was by the edge of the Jungle, chatting with a sundew plant, when we sensed a Dragontrap trying to communicate with him.

 _Hive Dragon,_ It said, in its snarling voice. _You need to see._

 _Alright, trappy,_ Izuku said through the leafspeak link. _I'll be there in a few seconds._ He said goodbye to the sundew and flew towards the dragontrap he had spoke to, and saw a strange HiveWing Draconian tangled up in tree vines.

He had the four insect-like wings and the black-and-yellow scales all over his body, but he had the exact pattern of Queen Wasp (Or at least what he thought Queen Wasp looked like), along with spiky blonde hair. Very odd for a HiveWing. The draconian looked at Izuku and freaked out. In the scared kind of way.

"L-LEAFWING!!!!!!" He screeched, Izuku's tail swayed back and forth menacingly.

"HiveWing...." The green-haired draconian snarled. He flew closer to the HiveWing and put his (Freshly sharpened) talons to his neck. "Give me one good reason I shouldn't claw you to death."

"Maybe because I wasn't born during the Tree Wars! You have no fucking reason to blame me!" The HiveWing argued, struggling against the vines, which just constricted him further.

"I do. HiveWings continue to keep SilkWings, a fellow and equal tribe, as servants. Besides, you look _exactly_ like Wasp. You don't happen...to be her kin, do you?"

"Fucking LeafWings....Yeah. I am. What's it to you?"

"That means she must have taught you the same ruthlessness to my tribe that she has. Meaning I have all right to rip your wings off." Izuku smirked.

"She really hasn't. I hate my mom! Hell, I ran away because of her. She's a fucking control freak and I honestly want to explode her shitty head off!" The young HiveWing prince yelled. Izuku flinched back.

"Explode?"

"I can shoot explosive liquid from my mouth. On contact with fire, it blows up. The name's Katsuki, by the way."

Izuku wondered for a moment if this "Katuski" was telling the truth. Either way, Izuku wasn't going to tell him his real name.

"Deku," He started. "And no, I won't come back with you to Wasp Hive or show you to my village. I won't be caught dead with a HiveWing menace."

"I wasn't going to ask. Now I may have run away, but mom's gonna be mad if I'm not back by sunset. Can you release me? Please?" Katsuki asked.

Izuku sighed and waved his hand, using his leafspeak to tell the vines to let the angry dragon go. "I take it I will see you again?"

"Probably. See you around, Deku." Katsuki spread his insect-like wings and flew off towards the towering hives in the distance.

* * *

A few days later, Izuku found himself reading about weak points in the HiveWings. They had captured some the day he met Katsuki (They appeared to be trying to find the young prince), and he had gotten permission from his mom to kill him in any way he wanted. And he wanted it to be a painful, slow, death.

He figured out what he wanted to do, so he grabbed his pouch and walked into the cell, where his foliage friends held the HiveWings down.

"So...You dared to come here...and kill us? I prolonged your death for more than I could handle. Time for two more HiveWing menaces to die."

One of the prisoners had the gaul to laugh. "You look about ten! What could you do?"

"So much more than you think...." Izuku smiled wickedly, and opened his pouch, reached in, and pulled out a jar of fire ants. "If you survive, these will be how you die." The LeafWing used his leafspeak and turned the two around, then grasped the base of the upper right wing of one of the HiveWings, and slowly tore it off, electing a scream from the prisoner, blood staining his back and Izuku's talons. He repeated the process until both were stripped of wings, dead at his feet.

 _Clean this up._ He said through his leafspeak. The vines responded and pulled the corpses away, along with the discarded wings. The LeafWing sighed and picked his jar up and put it back in his pouch. Killing HiveWings brought him joy, but he never really got anywhere just by killing the prisoners. He wanted to take them down, thousands at a time.

Well, thinking about it never got him anywhere, so he went to his mother. "Mom?" He asked. "Can I go on the next mission? I want the chance to actually make a dent in their population."

"When you're older." His mother responded.

That's always the answer. "When you're older" He _was_ older; Last time he asked that, he was seven! He wanted to go _now!_ Hell, his friend was ten and already had gone on, like, five missions!

But Izuku couldn't argue with his mom, so he left the room.

* * *

_Seven years later_

Izuku waited by the edge of the Jungle. This was it. He and Katsuki were flying to the other continent to get allies.

They were going to murder Queen Wasp.

He'd already made his preparations; Writing a note to his mom, telling the plants what he was doing, that sort of thing.

When he saw the familiar black-and-yellow draconian fly down, he smiled.

"Hey Kacchan!"

"'Sup Deku?"

Kacchan knew his actual name at this point, but he still called him Deku. Maybe out of habit, maybe out of fondness.

"Ready?" Izuku asked. Kacchan nodded.

"Let's go. I'm done with this shitty continent anyways."

With that, Izuku and Kacchan took off, flying for what seemed like days before reaching Pyrrhia.


	3. The LeafWing is salty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku judges the dragons that they find upon landing in Pyrrhia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deku boy, I love you, but chill tf out.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me." Izuku said, tail lashing back and forth. "We fly for days, _months,_ and we find these pathetic-looking draconians? I was _at least_ expecting a NightWing like Clearsight."

"You can't always get what you want." One of the four stated. He was the biggest of them, being more muscular, and his reddish-brown scales jutting out of his tan skin like some sort of armor. His wings were also huge, the same color. His tail rested besides him, thicker than an elephant's trunk. His hair was red and spiked up, most likely compensating for his smaller horns, if Izuku had to guess. "I should know that better than anyone."

"If anything, I should." Katsuki responded. "I'm the prince here."

"Where you come from, maybe," Another says, "Not here. That honor is mine, though my kingdom is North of here" This dragon was smaller, but still formidably sized. The scales and his wing on his right half was a snowy white, seemingly emitting a steam (Maybe this one had ice power, and the fact that they were in a desert was causing the steam), matching with his hair. His left side's scales and wing was a fiery crimson, along with his hair. He also had a scar covering the left side of his face--A burn mark? Izuku wasn't sure. The same thing was going on with his tail (Which trailed behind him). His horns were also asymmetrical; The left one was your standard dragon horn, while the right one was broken.

"Then where is your crown?" Katsuki asked.

"Where is yours?"

"touché, Half-n-Half."

"Watch your tounge or I'll burn it off."

"I'd just explode it!"

"Wait, how is that possible? That you would explode it?" A third asked. He was slim. Very, slim. If not for the fourth, he would be the smallest of the group. He's covered up mostly, but on his hands and face, pale yellow scales were visible. His wings were the largest of the four natives, also being a pale yellow. His tail in front of him, defensively, was the same color but what really drew Izuku's attention to it was the barb on the end. Was it poisonous? His horns were positioned over his hair, which was a navy blue. Glasses (Which Izuku thought only HiveWings could have) were resting on the bridge of his nose.

"I'm a motherfucking HiveWing. Some of us have explosive spit." Katsuki hissed. The yellow draconian stepped back a bit.

The red and white one was unfazed. "Why are you here? And what even are you?"

Izuku was, at this point, tempted to call out to the plant life here and use it to strangle him. "What? Never seen a LeafWing in your life? What are you?"

The (apparently) prince hissed in response. "For your information, I'm a IceWing-SkyWing hybrid. Now, are you going to tell your explosive little friend to back off?"

The LeafWing looked at Katsuki, who was having a growling competition with the red-brown scaled being.

"Kacchan, knock it off." Izuku said, calmly. Somehow that got Katsuki to listen and back away from the larger draconian.

Said draconian sighed. "Well, we might as well say our names. I'm Eijiro Kirishima, and this is my sis; Red." Red stepped fully out from behind her brother. She, actually, looked a lot like him, only her red hair fell to her shoulders instead of being spiked up, and she was a lot smaller.

"My name is Shouto Todoroki." The half-n-half draconian said, with a slight hiss. Izuku wondered if that was directed to him or Katsuki.

"I am Tenya Iida. I go by my last name." The yellow-scaled one introduced.

"...My name is Izuku Midorya. I go by Deku to the HiveWing."

"Speaking of which, I'm Katsuki Bakugo. Kacchan to the idiot."

Izuku snarled. "May I remind you that it's because I decided to show some shred of mercy to you ten years ago that you're still alive? It isn't wise to call me an idiot."

"Well I don't care." Katsuki snarled back.

"WILL YOU TWO PLEASE STOP IT?" Shouto yelled. The bickering stopped. "Good. Now, please explain why you are here."

"On our continent, the LeafWings were almost wiped out during the Tree Wars thanks to Kacchan's mother, Queen Wasp. She obviously didn't succeed, as I'm here, but she has a number of other crimes on my tribe: Trying to wipe out our homes, making a law that makes us be killed on sight, and some others. She also can mind-control her tribe except for this one-" Izuku used a wing to gesture to Katsuki "And had enslaved the entire third tribe of Pantala: the SilkWings. We came here to gather allies to kill her."

"Flying across the ocean to kill an evil queen and helping someone with mamma issues? I'm in!" Eijiro cheered.

"If it means going with my big brother, I'm comming too!" Red smiled.

"W-well...Alright." Iida said, nodding.

Izuku turned to Shouto. "And what about you?"

"...You'll need to help me with something in return." The icyhot male said.

"And that is...?" Katsuki asked.

"You need to help me kill my father, King Endeavor of the SkyWings."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!!!!!!!!!!!  
> Wait we knew this was gonna happen Shouto has major daddy issues.


	4. The SkyKing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shouto enlists the help of two strange draconians to help him kill his father.

"So we have to kill a King so you would help us kill a Queen?" Katsuki asked. Shouto nodded.

The icyhot draconian had always hated his father. King Endeavor had made him into a cold-blooded (pun not intended) killer at a young age. Making him believe that was what he was meant to be. Eijiro and Red showed him otherwise, however. 

"It won't be easy. He'll probably take you captive and make me fight you in the arena, which neither of us would escape until we killed the other."

"Just like my missions in the hives. If I was caught I either had to quickly kill the HiveWing or they would kill me." Izuku stated.

Shouto wouldn't admit it out loud, but the green draconian was _very_ attractive. Izuku wore little clothing--only a pair of trousers. Probably making room for his giant leaf-like wings. His tail had a dark leaf-like fringe at the end, and his pale skin was peppered with dark green and golden-brown scales. Webbed spines trailed down his back like it would for a SeaWing, only green instead of blue or purple. Izuku also had dark green hair and bright green eyes, with dark freckles speckling his body and face.

Needless to say, Shouto was gayer than he thought he was.

"Unless the HiveWing was me." Katsuki corrected.

Katsuki wasn't as stunning as the LeafWing, but he was eye-catching. He also was shirtless, making room for his four bee-like wings. His tail was almost whip-thin, alternating black and yellow scales. His skin was also covered in his bee-like scales, and his horns were both greatly damaged (Not broken off like Shouto's horn, however). His skin was rather tan, scars crisscrossing all over his body. His hair was an absolute mess, being a blonde. His eyes were an angry red. Not exactly the most approachable person.

"Yes, unless the HiveWing was you. Honestly, Kacchan, what do you take me for? A SilkWing?" Izuku snapped.

"Anyways, there probably is an arena fight, soon. That's when we need to strike." Shouto explained.

"Well, why can't we just have Iida enchant something to kill Endeavor? Like, have him pick up a stick and say 'I enchant this stick to kill King Endevor of the SkyWings when I break it' or something?" Eijiro asked. Iida sighed.

"I told you, Eijiro, that I do not use my powers frivolously like that! A spell such as this one would surely do great harm to my soul."

"What does he mean?" Izuku asked.

"I am an Animus, meaning I can enchant things and people to do certain things. The only thing my powers can't do, is bring back the dead. That being said, every spell I cast affects my soul, slowly turning me insane. The greater the spell or the more harm it does to others, the greater the damage on my soul." Iida explained. "Darkstalker is a good example of this. It came to the point where Clearsight had to use his magic against him, sealing him away foreve-"

"Hold up a second. Did you say Clearsight?" Katsuki asked, with a surprised expression on his face.

"Yes. Why?"

"She's my ancestor. All HiveWings are decended from her, actually. Her future-sight was passed down to us via The Book of Clearsight. It's how we won the Tree Wars."

"Oh. Okay, then. Anyways, what I'm trying to say is that a spell like what Eijiro suggested will greatly speed up the process."

Katsuki grumbled something unhapply, and Eijiro pouted. "Got any better ideas?" The MudWing asked.

Shouto smirked, an action he rarely did. "Actually, yes. I will return to the kingdom and, hopefully, fight in the arena. I am still the champion, after all. Iida, I don't want to abuse your powers, but can you enchant something to keep everyone's eyes off Endeavor while we kill him?"

Iida nodded. "I can't promise I'll still be sane, but I will."

"Thanks. Katsuki, can you do your little explosive-spit thingy?"

"IT'S NOT SPIT!! But fine. I'll do it." The HiveWing flicked his tail in slight annoyance.

"And what can I do?" Izuku asked.

Shouto wouldn't dare think about leaving his new-found crush out, but he didn't know what he could do. "Well, what abilities do you have?"

"I can talk to plants from a few miles away and convince them to do my bidding. However, I need to recharge via photosynthesis. I could use my plants to hold him down so Katsuki doesn't miss." Izuku explained. ( _Oh, so that's why he's shirtless._ Shouto thought. _Neat._ )

"You could. Eijiro, can you make sure those two don't get hit by Endeavor's fire?"

"Sure thing!"

"Alright. We have a plan." Shouto said. "Let's not fuck it up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eijirou: I can see what's happening.  
> Iida: What?  
> Eijirou: They don't have a clue.  
> Red: Who?  
> Eijirou: He's fallen in love, here's the bottom line: Our quartet now has six.


End file.
